


[Podfic] Kisss!

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Budding Relationship, First Kiss, Ineffable Idiots, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Snake Kisses, Transformative Works, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Aziraphale kisses Crowley for the first time when he's a snake. Crowley does not like it.(Now with Google Drive link in addition to YouTube address)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Kisss!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idanit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kisss!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031712) by [idanit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit). 



Hosted on Youtube, link below:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LllM36HkoY

[Youtube Hyperlink: Kisss!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LllM36HkoY)

or on GoogleDrive, link below: 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nq0H0e1R97vxQWs-XOfq_5JPaleIuZ_8/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: Kisss!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nq0H0e1R97vxQWs-XOfq_5JPaleIuZ_8/view?usp=sharing)

or you can just read the fic. :) It's adorable, and very well-written. 


End file.
